The present disclosure relates generally to a cab suspension system for a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) include a cab configured to house an operator. To facilitate access to certain components of the work vehicle (e.g., the engine, transmission, etc.), the cab may rotate forwardly relative to a chassis of the work vehicle about a pivot joint. In addition, the work vehicle may include certain elements to reduce the transmission of energy from the chassis to the cab. For example, the pivot joint may include a bushing (e.g., rubber bushing, polyurethane bushing, etc.) to reduce the transmission of energy to a front portion of the cab. In addition, an isolator (e.g., rubber isolator, polyurethane isolator, etc.) may be disposed between the cab and the chassis proximate to a rear portion of the cab to reduce the transmission of energy to the rear portion of the cab. However, due to the limited deformation of the bushing and the isolator, a significant portion of energy (e.g., associated with high-amplitude movement/vibrations experienced by the chassis) may be transmitted to the cab, thereby negatively affecting comfort of the operator.